Gravitation ::
by Bishojo-scm
Summary: Fic Basado en la super serie GRAVITATION“El destino es algo insignificante… A veces es tanta su fuerza de atracción, que no puedes oponerte a sus decisiones… No importa cuánto llores o te enojes… Tal vez parezca ilógico, pero es el requisito principal par
1. Chapter 1

GRAVITATION is HEY ARNOLD

"El destino es algo insignificante… A veces es tanta su fuerza de atracción, que no puedes oponerte a sus decisiones… No importa cuánto llores o te enojes… Tal vez parezca ilógico, pero es el requisito principal para sentir al máximo el placer del amor…"

LA LI HOOOO ….OTRA LOCA IDEA MIA, ME EH TRAUMADO TANTO CON GRAVITATION QUE QUICE HACERLA PARTE DE OTRA DE MIS SERIES FAVORITAS, "HEY ARNOLD!", SIN EMBARGO AÚN NO SE COMO HACER PARTE DE ESTÁ HISTORIA EL TRAMA DEL SHONEN AI, O EN TODO CASO LA PARTE YAOI SI LA MAYORÍA ESTÁ DE ACUERDO… MMMH NO SÉ ESTABA PENSANDO QUE PODRÍA CONVERTIR A HELGA EN HOMBRE, PERO… CUAL SERÍA SU NOMBRE… ¿HELGO? O ¿GERALDINO?, NO QUIERO CAMBIAR LA TRAMA MUCHO PORQUE PERDERÍA SU ENCANTO, TAL VEZ PODRÍA CREAR UN MUNDO ALTERNO DONDE LAS RELACIONES HETEROSEXUALES NO FUERAN NORMALES, CREO QUE ASI QUEDARÍA BIEN PORQUE PODRÍA ARMAR BIEN LAS PAREJAS, O SENCILLAMENTE CAMBIO LA PAREJA ARNOLD HELGA POR HELGA POHEBE O ARNOLD GERALD, PERO LA VERDAD NO ME GUSTARÍA QUITARÍA LO SABROSO A LA SERIE, NO SÉ, AUN NO ME DECIDO, ¿QUE OPINAN? OTRA IDEA SERÍA LA DE QUE HELGA ES LESBIANA Y POR LO TANTO ES UN PROBLEMA LA PAREJA ARNOLD HELGA… EN TODO CASO ESTOY A SU DISPOSICIÓN PARA CUALQUIER QUEJA O SUGERENCIA…. PERO SI NADIE DECIDE NADA LO HARÉ ENTONCES COMO ME PLAZCA.

SI BIEN ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN GRAVITATION, NO ME BASARÉ EN GRAVITATION ANIME, SINO, EN GRAVITATION MANGA, QUE RECION ESTOY COLECCIONANDO Y CONFORME LO VALLA TENIENDO EN MIS MANOS IRE ADELANTANDO ESTÁ HISTORIA, BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO DEJANDOLOS QUE DISFRUTEN ESTÁ QUE ESPERO SEA UNA AMENA HISTORIA.

"Valla, valla… me has llevado al éxtasis" le decía Gerald a Arnold mientras oía la recién editada música que Arnold había realizado "Se trata de otra de esas canciones empalagosas y eróticas que hablan del amor"

"Te sientes muy presionado porque sólo faltan dos días más para que comience el festival escolar"

"¿Me estás felicitando, o es una crítica?" Arnold puso cara de pocos amigos, pues había entendido que su amigo le decía que se sentía tan presionado que no había hecho nada bien, sin embargo eso no fue lo que Gerald le intentaba decir a Arnold.

"No, te estoy felicitando" le decía Gerald tratando de suavizar las cosas.

Arnold puso cara seria, como pensando algo muy lejano, de repente de la nada su rostro se transformo por otra de apariencia loca y sonrisa un poco más.

"Sí, creo que la terminaré justo a tiempo"

"En lugar deque confiscaran esa cosa, preferiste que te suspendieran, ¿qué clase de actitud es esa?" Gerald hacia alusión al teclado con el que Arnold siempre cargaba antes que todo.

"¡NO SEAS TORPE!, ¡ESTA ES UNA PROTESTA PACIFISTA PORQUE ESTOY EN CONTRA DEL SISTEMA EDUCACIONAL COMPULSIVO QUE TIENE HILLWOOD, EN LAS PREPARATORIAS!" Cambiando su estado eufórico por otro deprimente "Primero nos acostumbran a la primaria, donde estaba el Sr. Simmons tan pacifico y simpático, luego la secundaria tan liberal y…. " estado eufórico otra vez "¡AHORA ESTO!"

Por contestación se observa a un Gerald muy serio y centrado "Entonces, ¿por qué no mejor te vuelas las clases?"

"¡PORQUE NO ME TOMAN EN CUENTA MIS FALTAS!"

"Pero líder…" Gerald se muestra desenfadado y casi se podría decir que juzgando a un eufórico Arnold "Casi toda la melodía es improvisada… _esto es nefasto"_

"-- No te desesperes Gerald, en la corriente del tecno no se necesita practicar"

"Arnold ya llegó tu novia… todas las mañanas son candentes para ti"

"¡BUENOS DÍAS ARNOLD! ¡TOMA! ¡TE TRAJE TU ALMUERZO!¡LO HICE CON TOOODO MI CARIÑO!" grita una loca Lila tan eufórica como su hermano Arnold.

Con la cara gacha y un aire e vergüenza Arnold le dice bajito a Lila "Por favor, ya no digas esas frases tan confusas… _siempre es lo mismo"_

"¿Ah, si? Entonces, ¿No quieres esto?" dice esto mientras le muestra un tupperware

"Sí"

"¡Hola, Lila,! Tu siempre tan alegre y considerada con tu hermano"

"_Tengo hambre"_

"¡AAH!¡Que malo eres, Gerald! ¡Yo no soy como este caber otaku!

Sid y Stinky que pasaban por ahí comentaron

"¡Oh!, ¿Ella es la hermana menor de él?

"Se parece mucho…"

"Es cierto… ¿Cuándo salimos?" le dice Gerald a Lila contestando la pregunta de Lila de manera muy coqueta.

"¿Eh?, ¿Cómo crees?" le dice una sonrojada Lila

"_¬¬ ¿Ciber otaku?" _ Preguntándose a si mismo Arnold con un tono de molestia en su cara.

"Ah… se me olvidaba decirles que son los únicos… que no han dado a conocer el nombre de su grupo, ni tampoco el orden de sus canciones"

"TT, pero es que no hemos terminado, _lo siento" _decía un muy afligido Arnold mientras lloriqueaba.

"¡SÓLO FALTAN 2 DÍAS ¿ESTÁN CONCIENTES DE ESO?"

-------

"Los sueños no existen para contarse."

"Por lo tanto… si leemos con atención este párrafo…" Arnold estaba en clase de literatura, aunque solo físicamente…

Más bien, sirven para llevarlos a cabo, creo que esa es la única teoría correcta que eh tenido durante los 18 años de mi vida

UN DESPERTAR LLENO DE AMOR

"_¿EH?¿Por qué no está sincronizado?_

"Tendremos distintos significados de…" seguía recitando el profesor, mientras a Arnold tan solo le preocupaba lo que decía en la memoria interna d su teclado

"WARNING: NO PLAY . ERROR"

"Sin embargo…"

"¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAA, NOOOOOO!!!!!

Todos los presentes en el salón se espantaron, otros se desmayaron y muchos más solo se carcajeaban, el profesor estaba desencajado sin saber que sucedía…

Recorrer ese camino, me parece que es algo difícil

------

En receso, un grupo de chicas charlaban sobre lo ocurrido en clase de literatura.

"El grito espantoso de la tercera hora fue impresionante, no creen?"

"Si es verdad"

"Veo que tu hermano mayor se estresa mucho con facilidad, verdad Lila"

"nnU.. Sí así es…"

"Disculpe por interrumpirla en la hora del almuerzo"

"Ah, hola Gerald"

"Toma, nuestra tarjeta de admisión"

"…."

"¡QUÉ!, ¿PORQUE NO VAN A SALIR?"

Así Gerald le comento a Lila lo sucedido en clase de literatura y como después de ver que había perdido toda su música Arnold había intentado suicidarse y con llevándose al pobre profesor de literatura que trataba de calmarlo, claro, el suicidio fallo.

-------

En la azotea de la escuela

"Hermano" dice Lila poniendo su clásica cara idiota "¿Por qué no te consigues una novia?"

"u.u ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¿No te sientes insatisfecho por que te consuela tu hermana?, es bueno apasionarse con la música pero me parece un desperdicio que te la pases todo el día pegado a la computadora… " (N/A: Auch! Que pedradota)

-------

Después de la escuela, Arnold se dirige a su trabajo donde hace lo mismo de siempre, con un gran animo porque sabe que tiene que luchar para poder convertirse en lo que anhela un profesional de la música, al salir, decide tomar una ruta diferente hacia su casa, sin saber lo que estaba por sucederle…

ESTA VEZ LE DEJE HASTA AHÍ PORQUE NECESITO SABER SU OPINIÓN HELGA ESTÁ POR APARECER, PERO COMO AUN NO DECIDO QUE HACER CON ELLA PUES NO PUEDO SEGUIRLE, SE QUE MUCHOS DIRAN QUE POCO ORIGINAL AL ESTAR BASANDOME COMPLETAMENTE EN LA SERIE DE GRAVI, SI LO SE YO MISMA LO PIENSO, PERO ES QUEQUIERO CONTAGIAR MI FIEBRE POR GRAVI DE TODAS LAS MANERAS POSIBLES… XD …. TOTAL HASTA WINDOWS ES COPIA DE LAS COPIAS…. Y CONSTE QUE ELLOS COBRAN YO SOLO LO HAGO POR DIVERSIÓN POR FAVOR ESPERO SUS SUGERENCIAS… AUNQUE YO DIRIA QUE PARA NO PEDER LO LINDO DE GRAVI DEBERÍAMOS CAMBIAR A HELGA DE SEXO, TOTAL PODRÍAMOS DEJAR EL MISMO NOMBRE, PERO SABRÍAN QUE NOS REFERIRIAMOS A UN HOMBRE… ¿QUÉ DICEN?... ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS…

Por cierto mi fic Baile de Graduación no lo eh podido continuar por falta de inspiración… por falta de muso… oh Juan Manuel don' tas' XD…. Pero viendo gravi algo volvió aunque con mucha tristeza… a veces no paro de llorar… no sé que me pasa… total claro que le seguiré si no actualizo en esta semana estén pendientes porque actualizare la próxima pero no pasa de esos días…

Bye


	2. track1 Attention

Notas sobre este capitulo: ** Entonces quedamos en que será un universo alternativo, en el cual las parejas homosexuales, serán como si fueran las heterosexuales, y las heterosexuales como homosexuales, no se preocupen no habrá yaoi… bueno eso creo XD…..Todo será limpio, si tendrá sus toques eróticos, sin embargo será sumamente leve.. Solo mencionados, bueno agradezco sus consejos y ahora vamos a seguir con el capitulo, ya aclarado todo.. ah no me falta decir que, cuando vean en cursiva y entre comillas se trata de pensamientos, si esta solo cursiva sin comillas son como pensamientos futuros, y bueno aclarado esto digo que, Gravitation no es mío si no de Maki Murakami que nació el mismo día que yo XD…. Bueno nos leemos abajo.**

**Ah quiero comentar lago más, como es un UA también quiero aclarar que el cabello rubio en Hillwood no existe, Arnold lo tiene rubio porque lo tiñe, pero Helga lo tendrá rubio natural, por lo que todo aquel que la conoce piensa que es extranjera.**

Un chico rubio, caminaba despistado, pensando en las palabras de su hermana que le había dicho que consiguiera novia, entro en un parque que estaba totalmente desierto, siendo esto lógico ya que los parques comúnmente lo llenan los niños y siendo ya bastante noche los niños estaban en sus casas, cuando por fin Arnold se dio cuenta de el lugar en el que se encontraba se perturbo un poco, pues el era un poco miedoso.

"Ooooh, este camino se ve totalmente deshabitado, pero es obvio, los únicos que pueden andar por aquí a estas horas son los fantasmas…_ me pregunto… ¿realmente existirán los fantasmas?..."_

Su mente giro rápidamente asuntándose un poco más, pero el mismo se quiso quitar tales pensamientos de su cabeza rubia y empezó a divagar y pensar en su vida.

"_Siempre doy lo mejor de mi… _ pero hay ocasiones en que jamás puedo alcanzar a mi hermana y a mis amigos"

Arnold se encontraba mirando las estrellas, viendo el reflejo de estas sobre el, queriendo ser una de ellas, para brillar, para alcanzar lo mas alto de sus metas.

"PUUFF, creo que por lo pronto, lo mejor es conseguirme novio" cierto aire de resignación sobrevolaba sus lívidos pensamientos, en los cuales la nostalgia se hacia presente, aunque también la loca imaginación de Arnold lo transportaba a lo que sería si tuviera novio, así que imitando la voz de cómo creía que la tendría su novio decía: "!Aaah! ¡Qué lindo te quedo el poema! ¡Oye Arnold, eres TAN ROMÁNTICO!", ¡ÁNIMO!Tú sabes que yo te apoyo!.

"_Waaa, imagínate…"_

"Le pediré a Gerald que me presente a un chico guapo…"

Como si en ese momento el universo conspirara, se soltó una leve brisa que hizo que Arnold sintiera un leve escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, lo que provoque que diera un fuerte estornudo el cual hizo que soltará la hoja que hasta hace apenas unos momentos sostenía en sus manos mientras fantaseaba sobre un novio…

"Ueeh… hace frio"

Que cosa es esta, que hasta el aire conspira para conseguirte lo que más deseas…

"Oh, no, mi poema.. achuu… Espera!"

Arnold intento correr detrás de su hoja, pero algo lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Una fina silueta femenina se vislumbraba por entre la obscuridad de la noche y miren que absurda es la vida, o que interesante es… la hoja de Arnold fue ha dar justamente a los pies de una rubia mujer, de semblante frio, pero hermosamente contorneado por la luz de luna, la cual le hacia ver, misteriosamente sexy.

Lentamente la suave y femenina silueta se inclino lo justo para poder recoger ente sus delgados dedos la hoja que "cayo" a sus pies, de la misma forma en que se inclino se levanto llevando entre sus manos de manera delicada la hoja blanca que antes estaba ante ella, se tomo unos segundo que a Arnold le parecieron horas y lo leyó sigilosamente, mientras la noche le hacia segunda en un claro ambiente sepulcral.

Arnold observaba fijamente el bello rostro e la mujer, no sabia porque pero esa mujer le daba miedo.

Silencio….

"¿_Qué?, ¿Qué voy hacer?" _ Se decía así mismo un preocupado Arnold al mirar como leían su intimidad alguien desconocido para el, _"¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a sus manos ese poema tan vergonzoso…? Además ¿Qué hace un extranjero a esta hora en el parque, ¿Qué tal si se dedica a trabajar de noche? Oh, no, significarán problemas para mí…_

De pronto el silencio que reinaba se vio interrumpida por una misteriosa y sexy voz.

"¿Tú escribiste ESTO?"

Arnold se puso colorado y respondió más por el miedo que por otra cosa

"¿Eh? Aah… si… así es …

Arnold noto como esta chica hablaba el español a la perfección, por lo que noto que no podía ser extranjera, dado el acento que tenía al hablar.

"Creo que estas frases son peor que las de un niño de primaria" decía una Helga con una voz seria y fría, mientras encendía un cigarrillo que llevaba a su boca de manera incitadora "Esa canción de amor tiene muy poca calidad ¿Quieres hacer el ridículo?" De forma excitante, Helga soltó de entre sus dedos la suave hoja, está descendió y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, dejándose envolver por la oleada de aire que la llevo lejos hasta perderse de la vista de Arnold.

Helga camino unos pasos delante de Arnold, se detuvo y sigilosamente volteo su mirada hacia un triste y acongojado Arnold "NO TIENES TALENTO…" dijo de una manera cortante y seca para posteriormente añadir "Mejor renuncia"

Volteo su cara y dejando ahí a un desconcertado Arnold, Helga siguió su camino hasta perderse en la intensa oscuridad de la noche que fue testigo de una gran atracción.

"¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIO A DECIR ESO?!"

CONCURSO DE BANDAS INTERESCOLAR

"¿Qué te pasa viejo, por qué estás tan callado?

"mmh, no, nada, sólo estaba pensando… en que de vez en cuando, necesito una caricia llena de pasión"

"este… ¿cómo?, ¿de que hablas?!!"

"A eso me refiero cuando digo que me siento sólo"

"Descuida, no te digo más porque yo se que conseguirás todo lo que quieras, Arnold, porque ya se que mi amor no te es suficiente…"

"_para nada,_ Créeme que lo es, te explicare…"

"Nooo, dejémosle hasta ahí, ¿Quieres?"

"Sabes Gerald, no me puedo concentrar, te quería contar algo que me paso ayer después del trabajo, pero te lo diré después de que les demos su merecido ha estos poco talentosos y desafinados, ven.."

Arnold jalo a Gerald hacia el escenario, donde de una patada en el trasero, tiraron a la persona que estaba cantando, todos aplaudieron esta acción ya que el sujeto era nefasto, tanto en letras como en voz.

"¡MAIKO, MIRA!, EL ES TU HERMANO, ¿Verdad?" grito exaltada un joven, al escuchar y ver al dueto de amigos en el escenario. Otros que no les conocían, como eran de impulsivos simplemente se preguntaba "¡¿Qué hacen esos tipos ahí?! ¡Hey!

Lila se mostraba sin preocupaciones ya sabia como era su hermano de impulsivo "Ah, dijo que no participaría, pero vendría a ver las otras bandas"

La novia de Lila se sentía confundida "¿EH?, entonces, ¿Qué hace arriba del escenario?"

"¡NUESTRO NÚMERO DE PARTICIPANTE ES EL 3,60!, ¡SOMOS EL INGENIOSO ARNOLD Y SU AMANTE!" gritaba emocionado Arnold, a Arnold le encantaba estar arriba de un escenario, esa era su vida y pues al estar arriba de uno aunque fuera pequeño lo hacía sentir emocionado y feliz.

Esta emotividad causo conmoción, ya que muchos ya los habían escuchado tocar con anterioridad y sabían que eran muy buenos, sin lugar a dudas tendrían un gran y buen espectáculo.

"NUESTRA INFORMACIÓN SE BORRO. ASÍ QUE NO TENEMOS MÚSICA" decía tranquilamente Gerald mientras saludaba a los fanáticos "¡Miren! Es el superior Gerald" gritaban muchos chicos emocionados cuando lo escucharon hablar. "¡Torpes! ¡Háganlo ya!" gritaban otras ya impacientes por escucharlos cantar, los mas emocionadas solo se desmayaban y otros gritaban "¡waaaaaah!"

"HOLA, ¡Con ustedes la canción _mi pueblo_! ¡Vamos, acompáñenos!" muy emocionado decía Arnold esperando causar más emoción en sus compañeros de la escuela, quienes gritaban como locos, algunos recordaban su apodo y gritaban entre ellos "¡Uuuuh, el conejito! ¡Ooooooh!" "¡Luce tan hermoso y delicioso…", el temperamento de los chicos comenzaba a subir, Gerald y Arnold eran de los más populares en la escuela, gustaban a hombres y mujeres por igual.

"Ellos son los más populares, son de tercero B…._" _dijo esto Lila a su novia como hablando para si misma, alegremente le sonrió y meció su cabello en un claro afecto de coquetería "_aunque dan más espectáculo que otra cosa_" pensaba para si Lila cuando se puso a verificar mentalmente que los hacia tan populares.

La novia de Lila era Connie, ella era la encargada de organizar todos los eventos sociales así que por esto no presto atención a los coqueteos de su novia, pues su atención se mantenía en otra cosa y un semblante de preocupación inundo su rostro perfectamente delineado por las luces y los reflectores del escenario. "Oye, ¿No crees que estemos en problemas? El comité ha puesto su atención en ellos"

A Lila le cambio el semblante apacible por uno de furia, y un aura maligna despedía su cuerpo.

"¡ESTÚPIDOS!" Lila espero a que terminaran de dar el espectáculo para poder regañar a esos dos a sus anchas.

Arnold tenía una gran cara larga de remordimiento, y Gerald simplemente estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

"¡Pero ya no importa!, "¡LO HECHO, HECHO ESTÁ!"

Gerald y Arnold la miraron sorprendidos de cómo estaba tomando las cosas Lila

"¡Oh me sorprendes!" decía un anonadado Gerald terminando de comer su paleta.

"Veo que estas madurando un poco, Lila" decía un lloroso Arnold de felicidad y pensaba "_si, si a mi también me da gusto ya no me reprenderá tanto"_

Lila puro cara de pena, la verdad es que le costaba aceptar cuando se equivocaba.

"¡Me cuesta trabajo admitir que ustedes convirtieron este concurso en un gran espectáculo y todos los alumnos se divirtieron en grande!" gritaba Lila por el micrófono que agarro de arriba del escenario que se subió quien sabe como asustando a Arnold que ya no entendía que le sucedía a su hermana ni como era posible que fueran hermanos.

"¡AUN ASÍ, RECIBIRAN UN CASTIGO PIADOSO" decía esto mientras volteaba a ver con cara furiosa hacia su hermano "¡TE QUEDARÁS SIN ALMUERZO POR UN MES"

"_No es justo" _ pensaba un preocupado Arnold, sus ojos se volvieron grandes y llorosos "Wuaaaah"

"¡Yo sé que el principal culpable de esto fuiste tú, Arnold"

"¡Escucha por favor, hermanaaaa!"

Gerald tranquilo como siempre con su ara de aquí no pasa nada interrumpió la entretenida escena de regaños y reclamos diciendo "¡Oh, es verdad!, se me había olvidado algo muy importante"

Saliendo de su aparente preocupación por no recibir almuerzo en un mes Arnold curioso pregunto "¿Qué es?"

"¿Qué pasó cuando saliste del trabajo? _"_

"_Cuéntame lo que te sucedió" _ parecían decir los ojos de Gerald preocupados por su mejor amigo.

"Me encontré con un tipo poco amigable y por culpa de un accidente lo vio…" Arnold se notaba serio, preocupado y avergonzado, demasiadas emociones para una noche.

"¿Qué vio?" inquisidoramente Lila se metía a la platica mientras se sentaba al lado de Gerald para poder escuchar mejor lo que decía su hermano "Te vio mientras estabas haciendo pipí de pie?

"¡¡NOOO!! ¡ME REFIERO AL POEMA! ¡UN POEMA QUE ESCRIBÍ!" sintiéndose apenado por la imaginación de su hermana Arnold estaba gritando como loco, después su semblante cambio se puso rojo y dijo "Lo que es peor… se trataba de un sujeto con mal temperamento, me dijo en mi cara que no tenía talento. Que lo mejor era renunciar, fue tanto el shock, que me caí al suelo, tarde mucho en reaccionar… jamás se lo perdonaré"

"HUUUUUM…" Lila y Gerald, pusieron cara de fastidio, se les hizo tonto lo que a Arnold le preocupaba, la verdad es que pensaban que Arnold no había madurado del todo, pensaban que aun era muy niño en ocasiones.

"Ténganme un poco más de compasión y reaccionen de una manera distinta " con leves pucheros Arnold se dirigía a sus amigos para que tomaran más en cuenta sus sentimientos "_snif, snif_, quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que piensan al respecto? ¿Por qué no lloran conmigo? Somos amigos, ¿o no?"

Silencio…

"Simplemente…." Arnold cambio su actitud llorosa y la cambio por un semblante frio y algo melancólico "No tenía porque decir tal cosa"

"¡Por eso! ¡Éstas alardeando mucho"

"Un poco mas a la derecha… ¿qué haré con esto?" se escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de los que estaban recogiendo todo el tiradero que dejo el concurso de bandas, solo quedaba basura alrededor de Arnold, Lila y Gerald, que solo perdían el tiempo, los demás los veían con caras de pocos amigos.

"¡Qué nooo! ¡Entiende, me lo dijo frente a frente! Y me dio la impresión de que detestaba lo que escribí"

"¡_Vamos…! ¡Eso es absurdo!_" pensaba para si Lila algo fastidiada por parecerle poca cosa el dilema de su hermano mayor "No tienes que preocuparte por una cosilla simple". Trataba de alentarlo pero la verdad este ultimo cometario de Lila hizo molestar a Arnold quien de por si tenia los nervios de punta.

"¡No, que eso no me preocupa!.._¡No seas tonta!"_

"¡SÓLO QUIERO ENCONTRARLO… _una vez más_ … para … PARA QUE SE DISCULPE CONMIGO!"

Lila y Gerald seguían con cara de fastidio aun así apoyaban y molestaba a su amigo "¿Lo ves? Te angustia…"

"¡Que noooo!"

"¿Tiene el cabello de color rubio? ¿Es alta y viste un traje de color negro…?, No lo sé nunca eh visto a un cliente con esas características"

"¿Qué no lo has visto? ¡Tiene una cara feroz! Parece que no es muy amable que digamos, jefe"

"Lo siento, pero creo que no lo eh visto, olvídalo si ni siquiera sabes su nombre. Tu búsqueda se tornará más difícil"

Arnold y Iggy, este es el jefe del trabajo de Arnold, platicaban acerca de la chica que Arnold había conocido, necesitaba saber si alguien la había visto, estaba desesperado por localizarla, tanto que se deprimió cuando su jefe le dijo las ultimas palabras, pero al instante su semblante cambio.

"¡NOOOO! ¡LO ENCONTRARÉ! ¡YA VERÁ QUE ENCONTRARÉ A ESE SUJETO!"

"Arnold… a veces eres muy obstinado" le decía Iggy mientras se quedaba con cara fatídica al ver el aura de Arnold como fuego "Piensa que tuviste mala suerte y olvida aquel incidente, _¿si?"_

Arnold de nuevo cambió su semblante por una más serio y melancólico.

"No puedo…"

"¿Eh?"

"No puedo olvidarla… es que… jamás había visto… a una tipa tan apuesta como élla"

"¡Arnold!" gritaba desde lejos un chico guapo, al ver a Arnold llegar a la cita que su amigo Gerald le había programado, la verdad es que Arnold podía conseguir cualquier chica que quisiera sin ninguna ayuda, pero a veces se mostraba demasiado tímido.

"¡Aah, que mala onda! ¿eh? ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? ¿eh?, se supone que hoy no trabajas, ¿o sí?" decía el chico freseando, al parecer era un niño bien, ya que su ropa era de marca y su forma de hablar lo delataba.

"Oye, ¿y crees que pueda verte?, quiero ver tu habitación"

"Ah perdón es que hoy no…."

"¿Eeeh? ¡No seas así! ¿Otra vez no puedes?" El chico comenzaba a fastidiarse de que Arnold no prestara atención a el, además de que se mostraba aburrido y eso lo aburría a el

El chico se peino su cabello de manera coqueta y seductora, viendo fijamente a Arnold quien ni se inmuto "¡Ay, que horror! ¡No eres el chico que me había descrito Gerald!, salí contigo porque querías conocer a alguien, ¿cierto?"

"Lo siento, prometo llamarte después"

Algo turbado el chico agacho la mirada "Pero en serio"

Arnold no dijo nada, la vio alejarse mientras se concentraba en sus propios pensamientos "_No … esto o es lo que yo busco…"_

"_De la escuela paso al trabajo, y después pruebo el nuevo sistema… esto es todos los días… creo que jamás obtendré lo que quiero si continúo a este ritmo. Primero pierdo la razón… esto … ni siquiera un juego… es un engaño entre nosotros mismos"_

Arnold parecía algo triste, prendió mecánicamente la computadora, espero a que iniciara para ejecutar el programa nuevo de música, eso era su vida.

Arnold estaba sentado al frente de su monitor, con la vista gacha y la mirada perdida.

"O tal vez… me estoy convirtiendo … en un estilo mas house. ¡NO, NO ES ASÍ! ¡SOY UN CHICO NORMAL DE 18 AÑOS! ¡COMPLETAMENTE SANO DE SUS FACULTADES! ¡QUIERO TENER UNA CITA CON UN CHICO GUAPO Y TAMBIÉN TENER RELACIONES CON ÉL!_ No entiendo… ¿Por qué ansió verla…?_ PERO…"

"La película no estuvo interesante. Que horror. Está lloviendo muy fuerte. No traes paraguas, ¿verdad, Arnold? Oye, ¿Me estás poniendo atención?

Arnold esta senado frente al chico que había conocido antes, esa misma tarde le llamo para salir al día siguiente, sin embargo pese a estar ahí frente a él la verdad es que su mente no estaba ahí, esta kilómetros más allá.

"Aja.."

"_No. _ Ay Arnold, veo que te comportas muy diferente cuando estás fuera de la escuela"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Eres de esos chicos deprimidos? ¿o callados?"

Arnold tomo entre sus manos la malteada de fresa que había comprado, la tomo de un jalón y su reacción fue por demás extraña, ya que el cerebro se le congelo.

"NO… ¡No para nada! ¡Soy un chico alegre, que le gusta disfrutar de la primavera!"

El chico algo confundido grito un poco espantado ¡AAAY! ¡NO HAGAS ESO, ARNOLD!"

Al hacer esos movimientos tan bruscos Arnold no se fijo que una hoja se salió de sus bolsillos llendo a parar a las manos del otro chico que rápidamente lo tomo entre sus manos y dijo "¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué dice? El destino no es algo insignificante, aunque llore o ría… jamás podré oponerme a él… ¿Acaso es un poema?" pregunto el chico de manera curiosa y admirado de esas palabras.

"¿Eh?, Sí bueno, es una canción de mi banda." Arnold hablaba sin emoción alguna, solo contestaba por educación pero la verdad estaba sin animo de nada.

"¿Tú lo escribiste, Arnold? ¡Qué cool! ¡Tienes talento! ¿Eh?" muy animado el chico se dirigía Arnold tratando de parecer animado y sacar a Arnold de su frialdad, pero parecía que nada lo lograba.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, parece que lo escribió un poeta de verdad"

Por un momento Arnold pareció salir del mundo a donde había viajado centrando su atención en aquel chico que hablaba bien de algo que el veía como su hijo, o sea su música

"Pero… ¿Sabes? _No es que… _ Me dijeron que este poema resultó un fracaso _ quiero verlo…"_

"¿Eh?, ¿Por qué un fracaso? ¡Si me parece excelente!"

"Yo también me pregunte lo mismo. Pero eran las dos de la mañana… hace una semana… fue algo pasajero…"

"¿Y quien te lo dijo? ¿No me digas que un fantasma? _¡Qué tonto!_"

"Probablemente…" Animadamente ahora Arnold comía papas a la francesa mientras pensaba en otras cosas _"No quiero volver a verla en mi vida"´_

"huuum… si, quizá se trataba de un fantasma… ¿Mejor lo olvidamos?"

"¡Sí, es absurdo!"

De repente algo llamo la atención del chico quien rápidamente dejo de lado a Arnold, se levanto de la silla y se pego muy cerca de la ventana de vidrio que estaba atrás de ellos.

"¡Oh! ¡Mira ese coche! ¡Ahorita que se puso el alto!"

"_Qué niño tan escandaloso" _pensaba Arnold, con una pequeña gota que le recorro la columna dejándole un pequeño escalofrió

"! Debió constarle una fortuna! ¿No crees, Arnold?" decía muy alegre e niño sin observar que a Arnold no le importaba ni un poco ese auto.

"¿Eh? ¿Cuàl?"

Afuera del lugar donde se encontraban llovía a cantaros, sin embargo mucha gente transitaba entre la lluvia fría y de ambiente cálido entre ellos se mostraban emocionados viendo un carro como aquel, ya que era un mercedes negro, nadie ni siquiera la gran Rhonda tenia uno igual, era digno de verse.

En ese preciso momento a Arnold le entro la curiosidad de ver que es lo que causaba tanto alboroto entre toda la gente así que al igual que su compañera se pego al vidrio que daba a la calle y la vio….

"_¿Por qué?"_

De repente como relámpago Arnold se levanto de aquel lugar, dejando con sopresa a su acompañante y solo dijo que en seguida volvería, el otro se limito a asentir y luego preguntar cual era el motivo de su salida tan repentina.

"¡VOY AL BAÑO!"

"¡Pero el baño no es por ahí!"

Arnold ya no escucho la voz de su compañero, el ya se encontraba afuera, donde se encontraba aquel auto.

Muchos gritaron asustados ya que penaron que Arnold se quería suicidar, ya que este sin medir las consecuencias se paro en medio de la calle sin pensar si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, el solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza.

"¡ALTOOOOOO!"

Un sonido sordo de escuchó al rechinar las llanas del mercedes de lujo que hacia todo lo posible por frenar para no atropellar al joven que se puso delante de el mientras estaba en movimiento, las personas pensaban en que ese acto fue estúpido y peligroso peor a la vez estaba tranquilas de que no le hubiera pasado nada y todo hubiera quedado en un simple accidente de un niño imprudente.

Una mujer alta y rubia, vestida muy elegantemente bajo del auto, gotas de agua surcaban su cuero que delineaban con lujuria cada parte de el sin dejar ninguna parte seca, la joven levanto la mirada hacia el joven que acababa de hacer que su precioso mercedes frenara bruscamente, lomito unos segundos atreves de sus lentes oscuros, luego con un rápido gesto los bajo un poco y con la mirada penetrante y los labios brillantes miro a Arnold esa mujer tenia una mirada fría pero que reflejaba demasiadas cosas que solo Arnold en ese momento pudo comprender, pero no quiso darse cuenta

"Si quieres morir arrollado…. Inténtalo con otro carro…" dijo una fría Helga, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, el agua hacia su trabajo y el cuerpo de ambos estaba empapado "mocoso"

_SI PRESTAS ATENCIÓN A LA INSIGNIFICANTE ATRACCIÓN DEL DESTINO…. JAMÀS PODRÁS ESCAPAR DE ÉL_

Agradecimientos:

Dm98: hola!! muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en contestar y en leer, te agradezco el apoyo y ya verás cmo se pone bueno n.n

Hellerick Ferlibay: i'm sorry don't writting english, sin embargo agradezco tu comentario, creas o no me puse a traudcir palabra por palabra y comprendi todo... mmmh pues al final helga quedo como niña peor igual te agradezco la información de los nombres, asi mismo te reiero que no serà muy perver... bueno solo un poco XD... pero gracias por la molestia de leerme un beso y chao

porot: pues gravitation es una serie genial!! tienes que verla... solo te dio que yuki es mio!!!!! jajaja no en serio es una exclente historia de amor... y tenda mucho romance aunque algo subidito de tono n.n... espero que te guste

aaha bueno ahora si les dejo con este capitulo que spero halla sido de su agrado, me esforce mucho por escribirlo asi qeu esero les guste... eh cambiado un poco mi frmade escribir y me eh aventurado en algo mas perver que espero no moleste por otro lado quisiera meter en el fic asi tipo carrits como el n.n o el u.u es que quiero que sea lo màs entendible posible asi que avisado el asuto el proximo cap tendra este tipo de elementos pero no por eso decaera la calidad de escritura ok¿? espero sus critics y nos estamos leyendo!! un beso a todos!!


End file.
